


Los primeros amores ¿se cumplen?

by moyashee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Protective Lotor (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyashee/pseuds/moyashee
Summary: AU donde Lance es alteano y Keith galra/no VoltronLance perdió a su familia y fue adoptado por Alfor, el rey de Altea, pero él ya tenía una hija, Allura, una preciosa niña que se volvió una hermosa princesa, como hermanos ambos se llevan muy bien pero ahora tienen complicaciones y todo es porque ambos se terminaron enamorando de la misma persona, Keith, un soldado Galra.¿Lance lograra conquistar el corazón de Keith antes que su hermana?, ¿O verá como Keith se termina enamorando de Allura?





	Los primeros amores ¿se cumplen?

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo desde hace 1 año desarrollando esta historia por lo cual algunos personajes y ships aparecieron de último minuto.

-Escóndete ya- susurró mi madre mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta- tápate los oídos, no hagas ruido y no salgas- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

 

Escuche un disparo, me sorprendí, comencé a sentir miedo y me tape los oídos inmediatamente, pero no importa que tan fuerte apretase, seguía escuchando disparo tras disparo, sentí el sudor frío recorrer mi espalda y las lágrimas bajando de mis ojos hasta mi barbilla, pero no emití ningún mísero sonido, no lo hice, mamá me dijo que guardara silencio y eso hice, si era un buen niño y la obedecía, mamá regresaría, tenía que regresar.

Ya no escuchaba nada así que me destape los oídos, pasaron alrededor de 10 doboshes y empecé a escuchar pasos, el miedo me inundó, tenía miedo, no, estaba aterrorizado, las lágrimas habían regresado pero esta vez si llegue a emitir ruidos, aunque lo más bajo que pude, pero aparentemente no fue lo suficientemente bajo, escuché la puerta abrirse, cerré mis ojos con todas mis fuerzas, como si con eso ellos no me fueran a encontrar, sentí un toque en el hombro y grité, ya no podía soportar más la presión, grite y trate de alejarme, pero no había donde huir, me encontraba gritando y llorando en el suelo, pegado a la pared de la habitación de mis padres, "No tengas miedo, no te haré daño" decía con un tono suave y agradable el hombre en frente mío, tenía puesta una armadura y llevaba una espada roja en la cintura, me estaba mintiendo, quería matarme, de la misma forma en la que mató a mi familia.

Él trató de acercarse, trate de defenderme a cómo pude, pero solo logre arañarle la cara ya que él me sujeto y me cargo, "No te haré nada, lo digo enserio", le grite que me soltara, pero nunca lo hizo, me llevo en una nave hasta el castillo del rey Alfor, en cierto punto deje de tener tanto miedo, "él rey Alfor es bueno, el no mataría a mi familia" pensé, necesitaba creerlo, nunca había visto al rey, pero mis padres siempre me decían lo agradecidos que estaban de tener un rey tan benevolente, aun no entendía bien que significaba esa palabra pero seguro era algo bueno.

 

Desde dentro el castillo se veía más grande, parecía un sueño, pero aún así quería escapar, no quería permanecer aquí, habían alteanos dentro del castillo, todos muy diversos.

 

El alteano que me trajo al castillo se detuvo y se giró para verme, su piel era morena, su cabello era blanco y sus marcas eran azules, se parecía mucho a mi.

 

-Estoy sumamente apenado por no llegar antes y no espero que me perdones, pero espero aceptes mi egoísta petición, por favor quédate en el castillo, quiero que seas mi hijo a partir de ahora - me tomo por sorpresa lo que acababa de decir, él debía ser un general del rey y aún cuando sería genial convertirme en un caballero del rey, no quería quedarme, realmente quería estar con mi familia y mi familia ya no estaba viva.

-No... no quiero, realmente quiero irme.

-Se que estas pasando por un mal momento, me siento muy mal por no lograr evitar esta situación.

-Quiero irme.

 

El general suspiró, en su rostro se alcanzaba a ver una expresión de tristeza. Escuche pasos, de pronto un niña alteana se choco con el general, me preocupe un poco. El general la llamó Allura, ella se me quedó viendo y luego me sonrió, después de alejo de la misma forma en que llegó.

 

-Ella es mi hija - realmente fue inesperado para mi, pero tenía sentido, ella era igual a él - Creo que no te he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Alfor - después de escuchar su nombre me di cuenta que era el rey - realmente quisiera que te quedaras, quisiera ser tu nueva familia - eso realmente me había dolido, tanto que no me di cuenta que empecé a llorar, el rey se acercó y me abrazo, empezó a acariciarme la cabeza, justo como mi mamá solía hacerlo, eso me hizo llorar más - lo siento, creo que hice la elección incorrecta de palabras - fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro.

 

Abrí lo ojos lentamente y a mi lado estaba el rey Alfor, mirándome atentamente, vi que sonrió.

 

-Veo que ya despertaste, te desmayaste después de llorar, estuviste con fiebre por dos días.

-¿Estuve... inconsciente por dos días?

-Estuviste inconsciente cuatro días, pero los primeros dos tuviste fiebre.

-Quiero... irme.

-Por favor, quédate, prometo tratarte como a un hijo.

-No quiero una nueva familia.

-Pero es lo que necesitas en este momento.

 

Llegó una alteana, era literalmente la niña de antes pero adulta. "Allura" llegue a pronunciar, ella se rio, "Soy su madre", entonces así se verá Allura cuando crezca, fue lo que pensé, podía ver que realmente ellos no se sentían obligados a tratarme bien, ellos eran amables naturalmente, tan natural como respirar, así como mi familia. Realmente no quería estar ahí, pero no tenía otra opción, al final,decidí vivir por mi familia, tomaría la oferta que me hacía el rey Alfor, trataría de comenzar a verlo como un padre o un tío.

 

Durante la primera semana que pase en el castillo solo anduve por ahí, exploré el inmenso castillo de izquierda a derecha, de abajo a arriba, por dentro y por fuera, comía con el rey, la reina y la princesa, la comida de veía deliciosa y lo era, pero no era lo mismo, todos eran felices, reían sonrisas en sus rostros todo el tiempo, menos yo.

 

Después de la primera semana el rey me avisó que empezaría a tener clases con una tutora, la cual era una Olkari con una apariencia levemente madura, pero sin lugar a dudas muy inteligente, su nombre era Sai-Ry, ella me enseñó sobre la historia del universo, la de altea, la de Olkarion y la de muchos otros planetas, me enseño también sobre las diferentes culturas, realmente con quien más me encariñe durante ese entonces, fue con ella, no solo porque era con quien pasaba casi todo mi día, si no porque ella era amble, me trataba con mucho cuidado, pero eso si, cuando se enojaba daba miedo, un día le regale una flor, en serio se molestó conmigo por haberla arrancado, fui regañado como nunca ese día, solía hacer caras graciosas o contarle cosas divertidas solo para poder verla sonreír.

 

También me volví cercano a Allura, el rey me dijo que como su hermano mayor, mi deber era cuidarla, hasta hace poco yo era el hijo menor así que trataba de pensar en mi hermana Verónica y en como me trataba, gracias a eso supe cómo ser un buen hermano mayor, Allura y yo nos la pasábamos jugando en las mañanas, por las tardes estudiaba con Sai-Ry y por las noches... realmente odiaba la noche, después de cenar, iba a mi habitación y ahí es cuando recordaba que había perdido a mi familia, a veces lloraba, en la oscuridad, cubierto por las sabanas.

Un día la reina Melenor entró en una ocasión en la que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, me despertó y me abrazo, ese día descubrí que ella tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba tener, puesto que me levantó en brazos y me llevo hasta su habitación, me recostó en medio de ella y su esposo, "Si tienes alguna otra pesadilla, puedes venir a dormir con nosotros", susurro dulcemente pero aún así audible, esa noche no volví a tener pesadillas, la reina me despertó con un beso en la frente la mañana siguiente, estaba tan avergonzado que me caí de la cama, comenzaba a sentirme más cómodo en el castillo, me sentía más como en casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Esperen el siguiente capítulo ;)


End file.
